Belle
'Belle '''is one of the two main characters in ''Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, ''and ''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. Her name means beautiful in French. She is voiced by Paige O'Hara, and in 2011, Julie Nathanson provided her voice. Belle is an offical Disney princess, and the fifth in order of release. Appearances Beauty and the Beast Belle lives in a French town, and is regarded as an oddity amongst the townsfolk due to her tendency to read and not flaunt her appearance. Despite this, the Town Hero, Gaston, wishes to marry her due to her beauty. However, his boorish and egocentric personality result in her rejecting him. Shortly afterwards, Belle's father, Maurice, leaves town briefly to go to a fair. The very next day, Gaston proposes to her, resulting in another rejection, much to his annoyance. Sher later notices that her horse, Phillipe, had returned without Maurice. Worried, she rides Phillipe into a forest, where she discovers a castle. Inside the castle, several inanimate objects reveal themselves to be alive, including a candelabra/maitre d' named Lumiere, a grandfather clock/bulter named Cogsworth, and a teapot/housekeeper named Mrs. Potts. Belle later learns that Maurice has been taken captive by the cursed prince of the castle, The Beast. In desperation, Belle offers herself as the Beast's prisoner in exchange for Maurice's freedom. The Beast accepts and Maurice is freed, leaving Belle in the castle. Belle is informed by the Beast she can enter any part of the castle, but is not to enter the West Wing. Unknown to Belle, the Beast sees Belle as a way to return to human form, as the enchantress who cursed him had told him that if he loves someone, and she loves her back, his curse will be lifted. However, Belle mistrusts the Beast, who's fiery temper she finds off-putting. However, she finally flees the castle after she breaks the Beast's rule to not enter the West Wing and he nearly strikes her. She is attacked by a pack of wolves in the forest who nearly devour her, but the Beast rescues her and drives the pack away, but is injured in the process. Belle helps him back into the castle and tends to his wounds, and for several days afterwards, their relationship builds. However, Belle discovers that Maurice is lost in the forest, and the Beast reluctantly releases her form his captivity so she can save him. Upon taking Maurice back to the village, Gaston and the other villagers show up at her cottage and threaten to place Maurice in the madhouse due to his claims of the Beast kidnapping Belle. However, Belle proves the Beast's existence with a magic mirror the Beast had given her. Unfortunately, the envious Gaston convinces the town the Beast is a danger to the town and leads them to his castle to kill him, locking Belle and Maurice in the basement. Luckily, Potts' son Chip frees them and they return to the Beast's castle, where the thugs and servants battled against each other as Gaston attacks the Beast, who refuses to defend himself. Upon seeing Belle, the Beast regains his will to live and retaliates, ultimately subduing Gaston. However, Gaston begs for his life and the Beast allows him the chance to leave. However, while Belle and the Beast reunite, Gaston attacks once again and stabs the Beast with his knife before falling off the castle to his death. The Beast dies of his wounds, and a heartbroken Belle admits she loves him. This allows the curse to be broken and the Beast returns to life and also transforms into a human, along with the other enchanted objects. Overjoyed, Belle and Maurice remain in the castle and she marries the human Beast. Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Humans Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Lover to the Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Living Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Beauty and the Beast Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Brave Heroes Category:Brunette Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Lovers Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Feminists